


Oh How the Turn-tables Have Turned

by Ice_the_Irken



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Idiots laughing at their trauma because they don't know any healthy coping mechanisms, Ironic Situations, mentions of past Wraith feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_the_Irken/pseuds/Ice_the_Irken
Summary: Todd finds himself in a rather ironic situation and both him and Sheppard have a good nervous laugh at some past events.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Oh How the Turn-tables Have Turned

Sheppard walked towards Todd slowly, grimacing at the sight of his wrinkled face.

"You ok?"

Todd shifted to hide his face better behind his hair.

"I just got fed upon by a wraith; what do you think?"

John couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"I would know."

They both chuckled. The chuckling continued for far longer than it should, morphing into a nervous laugh. This continued until they were both in hysterics.

Sheppard's team watched them with confused expressions. Teyla looked at Rodney as if she was expecting him to answer her confused expression, only for Rodney to return a similar confused expression and shrug.

Todd could allow himself to laugh at this. It was not permanently crippling. He could simply have one of his brothers to restore him to what he once was. This was a thing that happened more often than one would think. When a Wraith Hive was fighting another and got boarded, having a soldier be partially fed up before their attacker was stunned by another of their brethren coming to their rescue was quite common.

...Though until now, it had never happened to him. That had certainly been one of the worst pains he'd ever been through, but he was still alive.

Todd knew one thing though: It was a good thing Sheppard had killed the other Wraith, or Todd would have been dust in a trenchcoat.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's the end! If you enjoyed please leave a comment! Comments give m life and motivate me to write more! With that being said, I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
